Many medical diagnostic, surgical and interventional procedures rely on imaging tools to provide information descriptive of status of visually perceived representations of portions or organs of a patient. In part as a result of increasing sophistication of medical tools in general, and imaging apparatus in particular, more types of imaging devices are being adapted for application in the context of surgical procedures.
In many instances, medical tools capable of rendering images of organs or tissues have found great utility and have been adapted to facilitate types of surgery or other medical treatment. These find application in many situations, and are very useful in situations where the surgeon cannot directly see the operating site, or when the features of interest are not amenable to direct visual inspection, or to enable comparison of a present image with other image data, among other instances. These applications have resulted in development of a broad variety of tools, including x-ray, CT and fluoroscopic visualizing aids, magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and techniques, and many different types of optical imaging devices.
In many imaging applications, pixelated detectors are increasingly employed to realize electronic digital representations of image data. In turn, digital techniques provide great imaging flexibility, such as, for example, overlay or direct comparison, on the fly, of various aspects and views from various times. For example, pre-surgery images can be available, in real time, in the operating room scenario, for comparison to images reflective of the present status of the same tissues. Many other types of special-purpose enhancements are now also possible. In some instances, imaging aids, such as contrast-enhancing agents, are introduced into the subject or patient to aid in increasing available data content from the imaging technique or techniques being employed.
Increasing sophistication of these visualization apparatus also results in significant cost, not only develop these devices, but also to acquire them, to train operators in using them, and service technicians to maintain them, and in educating physicians to be familiar with their capabilities and benefits. As a result, a significant investment is involved with respect to each such tool.
The advent of digital imaging technologies resulted in a large number of new medical applications and usages for imaging tools. Initially, two-dimensional images were formed using recording media, and, subsequently, of picture elements or pixels. However, more sophisticated techniques evolved capable of realizing datasets of volume-descriptive data comprising aggregations of unit cells, known as voxels. A rich variety of different techniques for employing such voxels to provide information have followed that evolution, coupled with a desire for ability to employ progressively lower radiation doses in order to be able to form detailed anatomical descriptions.
Digital images are made up of pixels, and these images are generally visualized by assigning each pixel a numerical value corresponding to a color or a shade of gray, and then displaying that assigned representation in the corresponding position for that pixel on a graphical display. A digital image can be adjusted by varying the numerical values of each pixel, for example by forming each pixel as a weighted combination of images formed at different times, or formed from illumination from different spectral components or by combining images including fluorescent image data and reflected image data. Raw image data may be manipulated by software using algorithms and mathematical computations to optimize particular aspects providing information about structures in the subject. These types of images, alone or in combination with other data, provide useful tools for improving medical procedures.
Imaging of soft tissues, in particular, presents challenges in developing high contrast between normal tissue and various types of pathologies. Segmentation of images is necessary for a number of different medical applications, including surgery planning, radiotherapy planning and other fields of use. Segmentation by hand of images of soft tissue can present labor-intensive aspects. Additionally, when data from multiple images are to be combined, the various images must be registered with one another, and the quality of the segmentation depends strongly on the accuracy of the registration. Further, many of the tools developed for these individual tasks are highly specific, for example, specific to a particular organ or modality specific, and require user interaction.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons discussed below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present disclosure, there are needs in the art to provide more highly automated image computation engines, and more generally-applicable protocols for application and usage of such capabilities, in order to streamline gathering and analysis of information in support of increasingly stringent and exacting performance and economic standards in settings such as medical imaging.